


The Silver Screen

by mahbecks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Chill XV, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbecks/pseuds/mahbecks
Summary: It had been an accident.One hundred percent, completely, totally an accident.And really, it wasn’t Gladio’s fault. It was an honest mistake, the kind of thing that could have happened to anyone.It wasn’t like he’d gone looking for trouble. It wasn’t like he’d asked to find a homemade sex tape sitting on the bottom shelf of Ignis’ television cabinet. And it certainly wasn’t like he’d intended to watch it, let alone get caught in the act.It had just kind of... happened.





	1. Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all :) I'm having difficulty with my ongoing stories at the moment, and so I'm participating in the time-honored tradition of flipping the bird at my plot lines and writing something else instead!
> 
> (By something else I mean porn. I'm writing porn.)
> 
> Inspired by a prompt on the FFXV Kinkmeme (Ignis/Gladio, Videotape): 
> 
> "Gladio's supposed to meet Ignis at his apartment to talk about something. Ignis lets him know he's running behind and will be late. Gladio gets bored and looks in Ignis' shelves for a movie to watch while he waits. He picks one, but when he pops it into the VCR, he discovers the tape was in the wrong case and it's a homemade video of Ignis and his ex banging. He feels really bad about it, but can't stop watching and jerks off to it."

It had been an accident.

One hundred percent, completely, totally an accident.

And really, it wasn’t Gladio’s fault. It was an honest mistake, the kind of thing that could have happened to anyone.

Well. Anyone who got bored waiting for their best friend to come home while sitting in said best friend’s living room.

But it wasn’t like he’d gone _looking_ for trouble. It wasn’t like he’d _asked_ to find a homemade sex tape sitting on the bottom shelf of Ignis’ television cabinet. And it certainly wasn’t like he’d intended to _watch_ it, let alone get caught in the act.

Things had just kind of... happened.

It had all started earlier that day, when he’d called Ignis up and asked him to talk.

“Talk?” Ignis asked, wary. “What do you wish to talk about, Gladio?”

“Just got something on my mind,” Gladio replied.

It was dodging the question, and he knew it. But he had good reason for that. He didn’t want to talk about just anything; this wasn't some mundane topic that could be discussed over the phone, through text messages, or via a series of emails. No, this was more serious, the important kind of conversation that you only had in person - face to face, one person standing in front of each other.

He had finally worked up the courage to tell Ignis, his very best friend, that he had feelings for him.

It hadn’t been an easy conclusion for him to reach. There was so much that could go wrong, so many reasons why he and Ignis _shouldn’t_ date. He’d been through the list a thousand times, written out the pro’s and con’s of pursuing a romantic relationship so many times the words were practically burned onto his retinas at this point. But he couldn’t stop thinking about it, about the insidious little  _what if_ that kept popping up every time he'd talked himself out of confessing before  - what if it worked out? What if they were happy together? What if they were _better_ together?

There wasn’t really a question of whether or not Ignis liked him back. Gladio knew the signs of attraction when he saw them - a fleeting glance here, a lingering touch there, Ignis taking time out of his already packed schedule to fit Gladio in whenever he called… no, he was pretty sure Ignis returned his feelings. He was almost positive that Ignis wanted this just as much as he did, that his friend was holding back for the same reasons he was.

So, no, he wasn't really frightened of rejection. Not if he was being honest with himself.

It was just... Well. There were a hundred ways Ignis could react, most of them positive, true, but Gladio wasn’t sure which was most likely. And this whole thing could blow up in his face.

Hence the nerves. Hence why he had to do this in person, and quickly, before he lost his courage and talked himself out of it yet again.

“Is this something that we can discuss over the phone? I’m afraid I have a full schedule today.”

“You always have a full schedule.”

Ignis sighed. “If you plan on waiting for me to have a day off, Gladio, I fear you’re going to be waiting a very long time.”

“You don’t have any time later, after you get off?”

Work. After he got off _work._

But if Ignis thought it a double entendre, he didn’t say anything. “I suppose I'll have a few hours tonight, once I’ve finished rehearsing Noct’s upcoming speech with him.”

“Yeah?" Gladio tried not to sound too eager. "Can I come over then? I’ll bring a pizza or something.”

Ignis paused, correctly interpreting his tone of voice to mean that this was something serious. “What is this about, Gladio? Is everything alright?” he asked. “Should I be worried?”

Gladio was quick to reassure him. “No, no. Nothing to worry about, Iggy, I swear. Just wanna talk.”

“So you’ve said.” Ignis hardly sounded convinced, but he didn’t press the issue. “Be there at seven, then. I’ll put the spare key under the doormat for you in case I’m running late.”  

Ignis’ words were as good as prophecy.

Gladio showed up at Ignis’ apartment ten minutes to seven, pizza in hand, walking up to the second floor and shooting his friend a quick text to say that he was there. A few minutes later, his phone began to ring, a very flustered Ignis calling to explain that he was going to be late because Noct had accidentally spilled tomato sauce on the outfit he was supposed to wear to a festival that weekend and it absolutely _had_ to be taken to the dry-cleaner’s as soon as possible because it was made from a very particular type of fabric and nothing in Ignis’ extensive repertoire of cleaning products would manage to save it.

“I’m sorry, Gladio,” Ignis said. “If you wish to postpone, I’ll understand.”

“No,” Gladio said, shaking his head even though he knew Ignis couldn’t see it. He wasn't leaving, not now - if he had to wait hours for his chance, he would. No more putting this off. “I’ll wait. Not a problem.”

“Please, make yourself at home. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“No worries,” Gladio replied. “Take your time.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to. This traffic isn’t moving nearly as fast as I would like.”

“Traffic? At seven?” Gladio asked, bending down to retrieve the key Ignis had mentioned earlier.

“I believe there was some kind of accident a few hours ago - a bad one, from the looks of it. The entire right lane is still shut down.”

“Shit, sounds serious.”

“Indeed.” Ignis sighed. “I’ll keep you updated, if it seems I’m going to be later than I expect.”

“Sounds good.”

Gladio pocketed his phone and let himself into the apartment, flipping the light switch on as he passed into the living room. It was still and quiet, the air smelling faintly of something citrusy, and underneath that, the subtle masculine scent of the cologne Ignis wore.

It was familiar.

Comforting.

He passed by the television and the couch, heading straight into the kitchen and putting the pizza into the oven, deciding to wait until Ignis was there to eat. Normally, he would’ve just put it in the refrigerator, preferring the taste of cold pizza anyways. But he knew Ignis liked it hot, and his stove had a fancy warming setting to keep things from cooling down, and so into the oven it went.

Gladio stood, using a dishrag to wipe the grease from his hands, looking round the apartment.

What was he doing to do until Ignis got there?

He was too nervous to do any reading, much as he would have liked to raid Ignis’ bookshelves for a good paperback. The words wouldn't stick, and then he'd just have to start all over. The television was out too - Ignis didn’t have cable, considering it a waste of time and money. All he had were the public access channels, which amounted to three news outlets, a weather channel, and one station that broadcast nothing but politics, every hour of every day. 

In short, nothing that would manage to catch his attention for more than a few minutes.

No, thanks.

With a sigh, Gladio padded out into the living room. It was at times like this that he wished Ignis liked video games; then, at least, he could turn on a game and kill some aliens for a while, letting himself drift in the mindless combat. But, like cable, Ignis had no patience for games, and thus, there wasn’t a single console in his television cabinet. 

There were, however, several stacks of DVD’s on the lower set of shelves, neatly organized by name and genre. Gladio bent down, peering at them with interest. He wasn’t surprised to see that most of them were biological or historical in nature. All of Ignis’ hobbies tended to have some educational aspect to them, and his choice of entertainment was no different. There were movies on the rise and fall of Solheim, documentaries on the great wars of the past, a few biopics on the past Kings of Lucis… all things that Gladio would gladly have watched, if he had five hours to kill and nothing better to do with his time.

But now, when he was already feeling the anticipation of his upcoming conversation with Ignis, the last thing he wanted to do was listen to one Marcus Crassus drone on and on about the history of Eos.

Gladio reached out a hand, intending to push himself to his feet, when he noticed a stack of video cassette tapes pushed to the back of the cabinet. They were stashed behind a pile of spare cables, almost as if someone didn’t want them to be seen. Intrigued, Gladio reached for one, turning the case towards him so he could read the label.

“Noctis - First Grade Spelling Bee” was written along the side in Ignis’ neat, precise handwriting.

Gladio snorted. Noctis? In the spelling bee? Granted, it was only the first grade spelling bee, so the words were probably things like “ball” and “mouse”, but still.

This, he had to see.

He moved over to the other side of the cabinet, popping the tape into the VCR. It had to rewind first, and so he settled back onto the couch, grabbing the remote as he sat down. He was strangely excited, grinning to himself at the prospect of seeing a young Noctis attempt to spell out words on stage. Had Regis been the one filming? Would he be talking into the camera, explaining how proud he was of his son for making it into the competition?

Or maybe it would be Ignis instead. He would have been in third grade then, only eight years old. Gladio hadn’t seen many pictures of young Ignis, his friend keeping all artifacts of his youth well hidden. The prospect of getting to see the tiny, bespectacled kid version of his crush was almost too much for Gladio to take, and he eagerly hit the play button as soon as the tape finished rewinding.

It was quiet at first, the picture slightly out of focus.

Gladio frowned, trying to make out the details.

“Hold on a moment.”

He recognized Ignis’ voice the second he heard it. Or at least, he _thought_ he did. It certainly sounded like Ignis, lightly accented, his tone warm and light. He sounded slightly out of breath, too, like he’d just completed a set of exercises.

But it couldn’t have been Ignis, for it was clearly an adult speaking, and Ignis would still have been a kid when this was filmed, far too young for his voice to have changed.

Maybe he was jumping to conclusions. Perhaps he had gone to the spelling bee with his uncle, and _that_ was who had spoken. Gladio had met the man a couple of times, and he _did_ sound strikingly similar to Ignis, their cultured accents nearly identical.

Yeah, that was probably it.

All of a sudden, the image on the screen tightened, the camera lens having focused so that the scene was clearly visible. It was a room of some sort, the lights turned down low; candles blazed on several small tables, and in the middle of the area, there was a gigantic bed trimmed with dark red sheets and blankets.

Gladio froze.

Oh.

Oh, _fuck._

This wasn’t a spelling bee at all. The tape had been mislabeled, maybe even on purpose. This was some kind of home video, some kind of _intimate_ home video, if the atmosphere was any indication, and -

“ _Shit._ ”

That was _definitely_ the sight of Ignis’ naked ass walking towards the bed, pushing an equally naked man Gladio didn’t recognize down into the sheets. Ignis murmured something to him, a warm, gentle smile on his face, and then leaned in for a kiss, one of his hands tangling in the other’s dark hair.

Gladio scowled, inexplicably angry at the sight of it. There was no reason to be mad, he told himself, no reason to be this angry. This had to have occurred several years ago, Ignis’ hair much shorter and lying flat against his head, and this man, whoever he was, was obviously no longer in the picture. 

But then why did Ignis still have the tape?

Why was it still in his television cabinet?

Gladio knew that he should turn it off. This wasn’t meant to for him to see. Ignis would be angry - mortified, maybe - if he knew Gladio was watching it.

He reached a hand out, intent upon stopping the video and putting it back where he’d found it.

But then Ignis turned around, exposing his front to the camera, and Gladio’s mouth went dry with sudden want.

Fuck.

Fuck fuck _fuck._

He’d imagined Ignis naked many times. Hell, he’d _seen_ him naked many times; the showers in the Citadel’s athletic training facilities only offered so much privacy, after all. He’d never stared on purpose, of course, but sometimes, you just turned around and, bam, someone was naked, and you either looked away and made it awkward, or you just pretended it hadn’t happened, and went on with your life.

But that was different.

Ignis hadn’t been hard then, cock flushed dark with arousal, tip leaking copiously as a long-fingered hand stroked up and down the length of it.

Gladio felt his own cock harden in response, and he swallowed, hand falling slack on the remote.

“Damn, Ignis,” the other man on the screen said. It was nearly a whine, one of his hands reaching up and out for Ignis to take. “You’re a natural at this.”

“Am I?” Ignis chuckled, turning to take the hand, letting himself be drawn down onto the bed. He moved his free hand, relinquishing his grip on dark hair in order to run his fingers along the muscles of the man’s chest, tweaking a nipple as he passed.

The man moaned. “You know you are,” he panted. “I wish I could-” He broke off with another moan, Ignis’ hand having traveled far enough south to wrap around his length.

“Just be yourself,” Ignis coaxed, syncing the motions of both of his hands so that he could stroke the both of them at the same time. “Pretend the camera isn’t there.”

“Easy for you to say,” the man retorted. “Your back’s to it.”

“Oh? Would you prefer I faced it?”

Ignis shifted, giving Gladio another view of his dick, and Gladio groaned.

“Fuck me,” he breathed.

Now he _really_ knew that he needed to turn this thing off, before he did something stupid that he’d later regret.

But he didn’t, he _couldn’t,_ eyes transfixed on the way Ignis was stroking himself, the way he was wringing such hot, wanton noises from the man on the bed - whom Gladio hated on principle, of course, but who was, nonetheless, also pretty hot.

His pants were almost uncomfortably tight at this point, and he reached a hand down, trying to adjust himself so the seam wasn’t pressing quite so insistently at his cock. It was a bad move, the increase in pressure forcing a groan from his lips, and he jerked his hand away.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Gladio looked up just in time to see Ignis push the other man down again, crawling into his lap and kissing him. Gods, what he’d give to have that mouth on him, to have Ignis in _his_ lap, riding his cock the way Ignis was shamelessly grinding down into the man. There was a sinuous grace to the way Ignis was rocking his hips back and forth, muscles going tight with exertion. The man was looking up at him with rapt adoration, hands loosely gripping Ignis’ sides.

“You aren’t so bad yourself,” Ignis breathed, flicking his tongue out to trace the shell of the man’s ear.

“I’m serious,” the man said, gasping when Ignis bit down. His nails dug into Ignis’ skin, leaving little red marks in their wake. “Iggy-”

Gladio groaned, his dick twitching hard in his pants, and he brought a hand up to palm himself through the fabric, nearly sighing in relief at the contact.

It was the sound of _his_ nickname for Ignis coming from the other man’s lips that was doing it for him, that and the man’s tanned skin and dark hair. It made it so easy to pretend that that _was_ Gladio, that that was _him_ Ignis was kissing, _him_ Ignis was writhing against. Much easier than acknowledging that that was someone else, that that was someone Ignis had once had sex with, dated, maybe even loved.

Before he thought twice about it, he’d popped open his button and jerked down the zipper on his pants, snaking a hand down into his boxers and wrapping a hand around himself. Fuck, but he was hard, and he gave his cock a rough squeeze before moving on to a few perfunctory strokes, edging himself closer and closer to orgasm even as Ignis started fucking the other man on the screen with his fingers.

He imagined it was _his_ ass Ignis was playing with, that it was _his_ hole Ignis was shoving his slicked fingers into, and hell, but wasn’t that a pretty picture. He’d never been picky about positioning during sex, liking to give and receive in equal measure. With Ignis, his fantasies had always involved him topping, of him pressing Ignis down into the mattress, knees thrown over his shoulders as he pounded into him, but _fuck_ if this wasn’t changing his mind.

Ignis could fuck him.

Hell fucking _yeah_ Ignis could fuck him.

The lewd sounds coming from the television stopped then, Ignis pausing in his ministrations to grab something from a nearby table - a condom, most likely, or more lube. The silence brought Gladio back to himself, and he froze, heat flooding his cheeks as shame overtook him.

He shouldn’t have been doing this. This was _wrong._

Butit was just so easy, and there was something oddly hot about doing this when he shouldn't have been, and he really _hadn’t_ meant to do it, and Ignis wasn’t here anyways, and - _shit, but he was actually trying to justify this._

Gladio withdrew his hand, scowling down at his undone button and half-unzipped fly. “Pathetic,” he muttered, grabbing for the remote and pointing it at the television. “Get yourself together, Amicitia, this is just fucking _weird-_ ”

He nearly jumped out of his skin when something clattered to the ground scant inches from where he sat on the couch.

“Shit!” he yelped, twisting around to see what had fallen.

Only nothing had fallen, but rather, something had been dropped. It was a computer bag, sitting next to a pair of shiny leather shoes, and then there was a pair of immaculately pressed slacks and a belt and a crisp, buttondown shirt, and-

“Gladio?”

Gladio felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, cold washing over him at the sound of his name on Ignis’ lips.

_...oh, fuck._

When had the door opened? Had Ignis been there the whole time? 

_Shit shit shit shit shit-_

“You-”

Gladio rose to his feet. “Iggy, this was an accident, I swear-”

“Are you watching-”

“I didn’t mean to!”

Ignis took a deep breath, crossing his arms over his chest, his face inscrutable.

“Explain yourself. Now.”


	2. I Did It, Again

Gladio swallowed, mind working furiously to come up with some sort of explanation as to what he’d been doing.

Curiosity?

Boredom?

A complete lack of self-control at the discovery of video footage of a naked Ignis?

All, admittedly, were true, but he didn’t think any of those excuses were going to fly. Not this time, not with Ignis standing in front of him with his arms folded over his chest, jaw clenched so hard Gladio half expected to hear the guy’s teeth cracking.

But he had to start somewhere. He had to say something.

“Okay,” he said, wetting his lips.

Ignis raised an eyebrow expectantly. “Yes?”

“This isn’t what it looks like.”

That earned him a derisive snort.

“It’s not,” he insisted. “I swear, Iggy - I was just looking for something to do until you got back, and I went through your DVD collection, and that tape was shoved in the back of the cabinet.”

“Did you ever think there was a _reason_ for why it was hidden?”

“Well, no, not really,” Gladio admitted. “Maybe because it’s old and you don’t watch it anymore?”

But the tape had needed to be rewound, he suddenly remembered, and so it couldn’t have been _un_ watched. At some point in the past, Ignis had watched this video; maybe he’d watched it more than once. Perhaps he’d even jerked off while he’d done it.

No. No, no, no, no, no.

He did _not_ need to be thinking about that right now.

Hell no.

“Look, I wouldn’t have watched it if I’d known what it was,” he continued, forcing himself to speak and distract his mind from the images of Ignis with his hand down his pants currently fighting for his mind's attention. “It’s mislabeled, or in the wrong case, or something.”

Gladio motioned to the case he’d thrown onto the coffee table, and Ignis bent down to pick it up, turning it around in his long fingers to read the writing on the side. Gladio tried not to stare at the movements of Ignis’ hands, tried not to imagine how those elegant, slender digits would look wrapped around his-

“Gladio, Noctis has never once been in a spelling bee.”

Gladio blinked.

“In fact, I’m not certain that his elementary school _had_ such competitions,” Ignis continued, setting the case back on the table. “And even if they did, I don’t believe the King would have allowed his son to participate in that sort of public event.”

“Then why’d you label the tape that?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ignis drawled. “It's a ruse, Gladio.”

He sat down on the couch then, sighing heavily, and pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose.

“It’s personal. A memory of times gone by. I don’t watch it very often; I haven’t seen it in years. But that doesn’t mean I want anyone else to come across it. Which is why I purposefully mislabeled it and hid it out of sight.” He snorted, shaking his head. “I suppose I should have found a better hiding spot for it.”

Tentatively, Gladio took a step closer, seating himself at the other end of the sofa. When Ignis made no move to stop him, he relaxed a bit.

“I’m sorry, Iggy. I shouldn’t have-”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Ignis’ voice was sharp, but not angry. “But I'm not mad at what, it would seem, was an honest mistake.” He looked over at Gladio, arching an eyebrow. “It _was_ an accident, yes?”

“Completely.”

Ignis stared at him for a moment, eyes drifting from his face down the length of his body, finally landing on his open fly and unbuttoned pants. Gladio swallowed, acutely aware of the fact that he was still half-hard. Was it obvious? Could Ignis tell? Surely he could, fuck, Ignis was observant.

“And yet…” Ignis flicked his eyes back up, settling on Gladio’s face. “You clearly kept watching, even when you knew what the tape really was.”

“Yeah,” Gladio admitted, not even bothering to try and deny it. “I did.”

“Why?”

_Because you’re fucking sexy as hell, and I have the world’s biggest crush on you._

“I…”

“Did you like it?”

Gladio’s mind went blank, half-formed words dying on his lips.

“Did you… enjoy it, I wonder?” He shifted, removing his leather gloves and laying them on a side table. Why was he doing that, Gladio wondered? For what reason? He bit back a groan at the thought that maybe Ignis would start removing _other_ pieces of clothing. “Or perhaps you were so startled that you simply couldn’t react.”

“No.”

“No?” Ignis repeated, turning towards him.

“It’s not that,” Gladio explained. “I could have turned it off if I’d wanted.”

“But you didn’t.”

Ignis loosened the top buttons of his shirt, exposing the pale, smooth skin at the juncture of his collarbones, and Gladio had to sit on his hands to prevent himself from running his fingers all over his friend.

“No.”

“Then you _did_ like it.”

“I… yeah.”

Ignis chuckled, interpreting the heat on his cheeks as embarrassment. And it was, kind of - but it was also the fact that he was insanely aroused, sitting next to the guy who’d done the arousing. Gladio’s whole body felt hot, sweat trickling down between his shoulderblades, and the fact that Ignis had moved from his shirt to his fucking _pants,_ slipping the belt out through the loops and setting it neatly on the floor, wasn’t helping.

He _had_ to be doing this on purpose.

Sure enough, Ignis smirked at him. “There’s no need to be coy, Gladio,” he said. “It _was_ pornography. Your current… state is nothing to be ashamed of, given the circumstances.”

Gladio couldn’t help it. He barked out a laugh. “You think I was watching that just because it was porn?”

Ignis faltered, the grin slipping from his face. “You weren’t?”

Gladio shook his head, scooting a little closer on the sofa. “Iggy, I kept watching it because it was _you."_

Now it was Ignis’ turn to freeze, breath catching in his throat.

“Because it was-”

“You, yeah.” Gladio nodded.

“But then that would mean…” Ignis trailed off, working his way through the implications of Gladio’s words.

Gladio chuckled. “Yeah, about that,” he said. “I said I needed to talk to you, didn't I? It was about us, about you and me.”

Ignis said nothing to this, and so Gladio decided to press forward. Hey, it wasn’t a rejection, right?  

“I… like you, Iggy. A lot. I have for the longest time now. Always wanted to do something about it too, but it never… never seemed like the right time, yeah? But I’m tired of that. I’m tired of waiting. Things are never gonna be perfect, and the timing’s always gonna be kinda off, what with Noct, and the war, and the Empire, and hell, whatever else we gotta deal with next. I like you. And I _think_ you like me. So let’s do something about it.”  

“We shouldn’t.”

Ignis said it so fast; it was an automatic, kneejerk reaction. It sounded practiced, rehearsed, like an argument he’d been having with himself for far too long, and he wasn’t quite meeting Gladio’s eyes as he said it.

Gladio didn’t buy it.

“Do you want to?” he shot back.

“Gladio, we can’t-”

“That isn’t what I asked,” Gladio interjected. “Do you _want_ to?”

Ignis hesitated, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. Gladio’s eyes zeroed in on it, focused on the little piece of flesh and the white teeth digging marks into it. He wanted to press forward and suck it into his mouth, soothe the bite with his tongue.

“Yes,” Ignis said quietly. “I do.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

“Permission. Acceptance. The foreknowledge that this will all work out for the better.”

Gladio snorted. “I can’t give you any of that, and you know it. But who cares, if it’s what _we_ want?”

Still, Ignis hesitated.

“Iggy.” Gladio reached out, taking a chance and grabbing Ignis’ hand, wrapping their fingers together. “Go out with me. Please?” Ignis looked down at their hands, his fingers tightening on Gladio’s for a brief moment.

“Unless you really don’t want to,” Gladio added, much as he hated the thought that he might be completely wrong in how he’d judged things between them. He had to say it, had to give Ignis that out. It had to be his choice, after all, and not coercion. That wasn’t how Gladio did things.

Not now. Not ever.

Ignis met his gaze again, considering.

Then he flung himself at Gladio with enough force that he knocked the both of them backwards. Gladio yelped when his head hit the couch’s armrest, pain lancing through the back of his skull, but Ignis swallowed the sound up with his mouth, pressing his lips to Gladio’s firmly, insistently, and the smart of it soon faded entirely.

“Shit, Iggy,” he breathed, pausing to lick his way into Ignis’ mouth. “Gimme a warning or something before you do that.”

“Shall I flash you a hand signal?” Ignis retorted, biting down on Gladio’s lip and sucking it into his mouth. “Or will a verbal message suffice?”

“Smartass.”

Gladio ran a hand up Ignis’ back, settling it on the back of his neck and pulling him forward into another searing kiss. Ignis met him eagerly, his lips soft and pliant. He was demanding, giving as good as he got, hands roaming across every inch of Gladio that they could reach, and Gladio fucking _loved_ it.

He flipped them, effortlessly pivoting so that Ignis was the one lying with his back to the couch and Gladio sprawled atop him. He was hard again, the sounds pouring from Ignis’ throat as they’d kissed more than enough to get him going, and he ground down into Ignis’ thigh, intent upon more pressure, more friction, more _everything_.

“Gods,” Ignis breathed, letting Gladio push his head to the side and bury his face in his neck. “You’re like an animal.”

“Yeah?” Gladio asked, biting down on the pale flesh presented to him, sucking hard. “I think you like it.”

“I never said otherwise,” Ignis replied, gasping as Gladio moved his attention from his neck to his ear. He squirmed, hand digging into Gladio’s back with enough force to leave visible marks, and Gladio growled approvingly.

He pulled back suddenly, sitting up long enough to pull his shirt off and throw it behind him. Ignis watched his every move, eyes dark and hooded with lust.

“About time you took that off,” he murmured, placing a tentative hand on Gladio’s torso.

Gladio grabbed him by the wrist, pressing his hand a little more firmly against the skin. “Go on,” he said. “Touch me. I don’t bite.” Unable to resist, he grinned, and added, “Hard.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, pushing himself up onto one arm. His fingers moved slowly at first, dancing across Gladio’s skin with just the right amount of pressure, and Gladio let his head fall back with a pleased sigh.

But Ignis quickly grew more adventurous, hand moving farther and farther up until he was toying with Gladio’s nipples, teasing one and then the other until they ached.

“Tease,” Gladio accused, looking back down at Ignis.

“I’ve been called much, much worse,” Ignis retorted. With one clean movement, he sat up, pressing Gladio backwards with a hand and crawling into his lap. He kissed Gladio once, twice, and then moved south, tongue laving hot, wet trails across the planes of Gladio’s chest, sucking here, biting there. It made it incredibly hard for Gladio to focus on his current objective, which was getting Ignis out of his vest and shirt.

Too many buttons and not enough mental capacity to focus on the task, he eventually gave up and just ripped the garments apart, buttons flying everywhere.

“Gladio!”

Ignis sat back, scowling at him.

“I’ll buy you new ones,” Gladio insisted, shoving the ruined clothing aside and exposing Ignis’ chest. “Promise.”

“Those were _silk,_ ” Ignis said indignantly.

He let himself be drawn up and into Gladio’s arms, though, so he couldn’t have minded _too_ much. Or so Gladio told himself as he braced the two of them against a wall on the way to Ignis' bedroom, pulling Ignis’ head down and bringing their mouths together again.

Ignis wrapped his legs around Gladio’s hips, one hand thrown back against the wall for leverage as he snapped his hips forward, pressing his cock into Gladio’s.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Gladio admitted, eyes clenching as Ignis repeated the motion, again and again. Gladio could scarcely think at this point, hot pleasure pooling between his legs, and gods, but he needed to have something touching his cock - a hand, a mouth, _anything_ \- right this _fucking_ instant or he was going to explode.

Luckily, Ignis seemed to be on the same page as he was. He bit down on Gladio’s lip suddenly, hard enough to draw blood, and Gladio yelped in surprise, jerking backwards.

“Bedroom,” Ignis said, “Now.”

Gladio obeyed, groping around blindly with a hand for the doorknob to Ignis’ bedroom as Ignis continued to grind down against him. “Making it a little hard on me,” he panted, after he’d stubbed a toe for the third time in a row.

Ignis snorted, drawing away long enough to shoot Gladio a wry grin. “A little _hard_ on you?” he drawled. “Terrible.”

“Fuck it,” Gladio snapped, dropping Ignis on a nearby table and whirling around. His eyes settled on the accursed doorknob, and he yanked it open with a triumphant noise, turning back round to get Ignis.

He needn’t have bothered. Ignis had already stood up and stepped forward, and it was he was dragged Gladio into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed.

Somehow, amidst the mess of tangled limbs and groping hands, they managed to get their pants off, and Ignis rolled over, pulling Gladio atop him.

“In the drawer, there,” he said, bucking his hips up as Gladio’s weight settled over him. “That’s where you’ll find the-” He broke off with a ragged moan, snaking a hand around Gladio’s back to pull him even closer.

Gladio didn’t need him to finish the sentence, though. He got the idea. He opened the drawer and found the condoms and lube Ignis had been referencing, pulling both out and letting them fall to the bed as he swooped in for another kiss.

Ignis only let it go on for a moment, and then he pushed Gladio away, pressing the lubricant insistently into his hand. “Now, Gladio, _now._ ”

“How d’you wanna do this?”

“Must I spell it out for you?” Ignis huffed. “Fuck me, Gladio, _fuck_ me. If you wish, later I’ll return the favor.”

Well.

When you put it that way.

He grabbed the lube, pouring some out onto his fingers, and sat back, pushing Ignis’ thighs open. They parted for him willingly, Ignis’ eyes practically boring a hole into him as he brought his hand up, circling around Ignis’ hole once, twice, before slipping it inside. Ignis sighed as he worked it deeper, one hand gripping the sheets beneath them, chest glistening with sweat.

“More,” he said a moment later, and Gladio obliged, adding another digit to join the first.

Ignis had relinquished the sheet now in favor of gripping his cock, and he stroked it leisurely as Gladio stretched him out, pushing back against the fingers every time Gladio pushed them forward. Fuck, but it was hot, watching as his fingers sank deep into Ignis and then withdrew, the noises lewd and obscene. Even better were the breathy little groans Ignis kept making, the little encouragements he gave whenever Gladio twisted his fingers or whenever he hit _just_ the right spot.

A hand on his shoulder let Gladio know Ignis was ready, and he withdrew his hand to roll on the condom, slicking it up with more lube before pressing inside Ignis in one easy glide.

Ignis groaned, nails digging into the meat of Gladio’s deltoid, leaving angry red welts in their wake. He was shaking, lungs heaving, hair damp with sweat, glasses half-fogged up. Gladio reached down to remove them, and to his surprise, Ignis let him.

It was a rare occasion when he saw Ignis without his glasses, and Gladio nearly came right then and there at the sight of it now.

Gods, but Ignis was beautiful. And to see him like this, all spread out and eager…

He groaned, hips snapping forward involuntarily.

Ignis cursed, an obscenity sounding odd on his lips, _hot_ even, and Gladio shot him an apologetic look. “Sorry,” he breathed. “Couldn’t help it-”

“Don’t apologize,” Ignis snapped, hooking a foot around his lower back and pushing him even deeper still. “Just-” He broke off, moaning as Gladio obliged, pulling his hips back and then thrusting forward.

“Like that?”

“Gods, yes.”

Neither of them were going to last very long, Gladio could tell. Ignis’ cock lay hard and sticky between them, liquid smearing on Gladio’s stomach each time he thrust forward, and he could already feel the familiar coiled heat of orgasm deep in his belly. He had to make this count, then. Make it memorable.

He drove in deep, nearly bending Ignis in half on the bed, and Ignis had to grab a pillow and bring it to his face in order to muffle his choked yell. Gladio reached his free hand down, grabbing Ignis’ cock, trying to stroke it in time with his thrusts. It was no good, the movements of his hips gone all erratic as he desperately tried to keep his orgasm at bay for a few moments longer.

But it was good enough, Ignis crying out as he came all over Gladio’s hand. Then he went limp, boneless, sucking down great gulps of oxygen as Gladio followed him and found his own release.

Gladio nearly collapsed, only just pulling out before rolling off to the side, flinging a hand over his eyes. “Holy shit,” he breathed.

“Indeed,” Ignis replied, his voice hoarse.

“That was fucking hot.”

“My sentiments, exactly.”

Gladio turned, running a hand through his sweaty hair. “Gotta say,” he admitted, still breathing heavily as he spoke. “After what happened with the tape… I was _not_ expecting that.”

“What did you think I was going to do?” Ignis asked.

“Honestly? Uh, throw me out? Not speak to me for a week?”

“And rid myself of a perfectly good pair of lips?” Ignis asked, raising a finger to trace the bow of Gladio’s mouth. “Rid myself of _this_?” His other hand palmed Gladio’s dick, still half-hard between his thighs. Ignis snorted. “I don’t think so.”

“Flatterer.”

“Hardly.” Ignis smirked. “It’s entirely self-serving.”

“Uh-huh.” Gladio flung an arm out over Ignis’ torso. “Sure.”

“Yes, by the way.”

“Huh?”

“Yes. I do wish to date you. I agree that we should… try.”

Gladio grinned, a genuine happiness that had nothing to do with the endorphins pumping in his blood suffusing him with warmth. “Yeah?”  

“As you said, I like you as much as you seem to like me,” Ignis replied. “It seems rather silly of us to _not_ try, then.”

“Totally silly.”

“Though you still owe me a new shirt,” Ignis said, ignoring the kiss Gladio pressed to the corner of his mouth. “I’ll forgive the vest, but that shirt was one of my favorites.”

“We can go shopping tomorrow,” Gladio replied. “It’s a date.”

“Mmm.”

This time when Gladio kissed him, Ignis turned into it.

Later, after they’d dragged themselves from the bed, cleaned themselves up, and eaten the pizza Gladio had brought, Gladio turned towards Ignis, lying beside him on the bed.

“Can I ask you something?”  

“Of course.”

“Who was he?”

“Pardon?”

“The guy on the tape,” Gladio clarified. “Who was he?”

Ignis smirked. “Why?”

“Just curious.”

“Jealous?”

“No,” Gladio said, a touch too quickly.

Ignis chuckled knowingly, but didn’t call him out on it. “A friend from my days at university,” he said.

“Looked like he was a bit more than a friend to me.”

“He was,” Ignis admitted. “A lover then, if you will. Giorgio.”

“Weird name.”

“His family was from Altissia. They moved to Lucis when he was very young.”

Gladio grunted, not sure of what to say to that. “What happened to him?”

“I don’t know.”

That surprised Gladio, and his face must have shown it, for Ignis quickly moved to explain.

“It was never very serious between the two of us. Our relationship was mostly one of convenience, one of pleasure. When it came time for us to graduate, I knew where my duties lay, and he knew that he wasn’t a part of that future, and so we just… drifted apart, I suppose you might say.”

“No hard feelings?”

“None whatsoever. No lingering romantic attachments, either,” Ignis added. He chuckled. “You looked as if you wanted to ask.”

“I did not,” Gladio huffed.

Ignis smiled. “If you say so. Now come, go to sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow.”

Gladio obliged, flicking off the lamp and slipping under the sheets, Ignis instinctively turning towards him. It was warm, almost uncomfortably so, and a bit of a tight squeeze on Ignis’ mattress, but Gladio wouldn’t have traded it for the world.

It was perhaps the best night’s sleep he’d ever gotten.

When he woke the next morning, Ignis was already gone, a note on the bedside table telling him that he had an early meeting, and to lock up when he left.

It brought a smile to Gladio’s face as he padded out into the kitchen to get a drink of water, as did the plate of pastries Ignis had set out on the counter for him. He took one, grinning like an idiot all the while, crumbs falling to the counter despite his best efforts at being clean.

He grabbed for the trash can when he'd finished, intending to sweep the bits into the garbage, when he noticed something black and rectangular sitting on top of the pile. He frowned, picking it up without thinking twice.

It was the tape. The one he’d stumbled across yesterday.

Ignis had thrown it away.

“It’s no longer necessary.”

Gladio looked up, surprised to find Ignis standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching him with a smile on his face. He hadn’t even heard the front door open. 

Again.

“The tape, I mean,” Ignis clarified.

“You sure?” Gladio asked.

“It was a pleasant memory, certainly. But there’s no point in dwelling on the past. Besides.” He stepped forward, setting his bag on the counter and kissing Gladio’s cheek. “I’m sure the two of us can make our own memories.”

“Hell yeah, we can.”

Ignis kissed him again, properly this time, on the mouth, and by the time he pulled away, Gladio was more than a little aroused.

“Not that I’m complaining,” he said, hands curling around Ignis’ waist, “But I thought you had a meeting?”

“I do,” Ignis said. “Or did. It concluded twenty minutes ago. Considering that it let out early, and I don’t have to meet Noctis for another hour, I thought I’d swing by and see if you were still here.”

“I am.”

“I see that,” Ignis said.

“Why? You want to do something?”

“Yes,” Ignis replied. “You.”

Gladio grinned. “I like the sound of that.”

“I thought you might. Now go. I’ll finish cleaning up in here; you make yourself comfortable.”

“Yes, sir,” Gladio replied, giving Ignis a mock salute before trotting off towards the bedroom.

“Oh, and Gladio?”

“Yeah?”

“If you have a single stitch of clothing on when I get in there, I’m forcibly ripping it from your body,” Ignis informed him. “As payback.”

Gladio groaned.

Gods, he hoped Ignis did.  


	3. Extra Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by RedHawkeRevolver (and cosigned by several others), I present a third, unanticipated chapter in this little plot line. 
> 
> Noctis and Prompto discover a sex tape of Gladio and Ignis. Retinas are burned and things cannot be unseen. 
> 
> It's pretty much crack, written just for shits and giggles, hahaha, but please, enjoy :) 
> 
> Note - This takes place roughly six months after the events of the first two chapters, with Gladio and Ignis now in an established relationship that no one else knows about. Also, the secondhand embarrassment for this is HIGH, so I wouldn't necessarily read it if that bothers you.

“What’s this?”

Noctis looked up at his friend’s question, surprised to see Prompto holding a video cassette tape. He frowned. Those things still existed? He’d thought everyone had made the switch to discs nowadays.  

Apparently not.

“Dunno,” he said, sitting up and motioning Prompto to come closer. Prompto plopped down onto the couch beside him, handing over the tape. It looked utterly ordinary, no markings or anything written on the white label in the center. “Where’d you find it, anyways?” 

“Over there,” Prompto replied, pointing to Ignis’ television cabinet. “Stuck behind a set of documentaries. It was kinda hidden, actually. Like Iggy didn’t want anyone to find it.”

“And there wasn’t a case or anything?”

“Oh, yeah, there was!” Prompto hopped up, grabbed a flimsy box off the coffee table and chucked at Noctis, who caught it one-handed. “Came in that.”

Noctis turned the case around in his fingers, looking for a label. If this belonged to Ignis, there was no way there wasn’t _some_ kind of identifying mark on it. The guy organized _everything_ , from his spice rack to his sock drawer. Sure enough, there was a small label along the side of the box, and he recognized Ignis’ small, neat print running down the side.

“‘Gladiolus’ Sixth Grade Clarinet Recital’,” he read.  

“Dude.”

“Gladio played the clarinet?” That was news to Noctis. His friend had never mentioned anything about musical instruments. And the _clarinet,_ of all things? Gladio was more of a rock music kind of guy. If he played any instrument, Noctis would have guessed it’d be the guitar, or the bass. Maybe drums.

“Dude!” Prompto sounded more excited now.

Noctis looked up to see Prompto grinning excitedly at him.

“Gladio playing the clarinet?! We have to watch!" 

Oh, of that there was no doubt.

The potential joke material he could get out of this was limitless.

“Definitely,” Noctis said, handing over the tape.

Prompto bounded towards the cabinet, flipping on the television and opening the door that held Ignis’ DVD player.

“You know how to work a VCR?” Noctis asked, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

Prompto shot him a scandalized look. “C’mon, Noct, this is like, super basic tech, man,” he said, popping the tape into the machine. “Much less complicated than discs.”

“Just asking,” Noctis replied, shrugging. “I haven’t even seen a tape like that in years.”

“Yeah, they stopped making ‘em a while back,” Prompto agreed, grabbing for the remote. He hit a button and a faint whirring noise filled the air, a symbol of two backwards facing triangles appearing on the blue screen. “Gotta rewind,” he said, settling onto the couch beside Noctis.

“I can’t imagine Gladio playing the clarinet,” Noctis murmured.

“Right?” Prompto asked, laughing. “I mean, it’s such a tiny instrument, in his big hands?!” He pantomimed someone playing a clarinet, crossing his eyes and puffing his cheeks out.

Noctis snickered. “Well, he was only in sixth grade. Maybe he wasn’t so big then.”

“You don’t remember?”

“Hey, I was only like nine,” Noct retorted.

“So?”

“Do _you_ remember shit from when you were nine?” 

“I mean, bits and pieces, yeah?” 

“...oh. Well, I don’t.”

Prompto snorted, shooting Noctis a fond expression. “Always forgetting stuff,” he teased.

“Oh, bite me.”

“Hey, it’s done!” Prompto exclaimed. He pointed the remote at the television and pressed play, the blue screen quickly replaced with a black one, a string of white letters and numbers at the bottom of the screen indicating the date and time. Or at least, they were supposed to, but they read a date from barely three months ago. The camera must’ve had the wrong settings.

Noctis leaned forward a bit, eager despite himself.

He didn’t know why Ignis would have this tape, or why it would be hidden in his cabinet. But knowing his friend, he had an idea.

Blackmail.

This was clearly something that would embarrass the _shit_ out of Gladio, and Ignis had taken it and hidden it away. Probably to get Gladio to agree to behave, or to do something he didn’t want to do. Ignis was sneaky like that, though he hid it well.

Noctis grinned as the camera came into focus.

Oh, this was gonna be good.

“Now.” That was Ignis’ voice, crisp and lightly accented. “Where were we?”

“Why would Ignis be at Gladio’s clarinet recital? That's him talking right?” Prompto whispered.

“Shh,” Noctis said, waving a hand. “Just wait and see.”

It was odd, now that he thought about it. That was Ignis’ _current_ voice, words spoken in his normal tenor, not the higher-pitched voice of his eleven year-old self. But he was too intent upon the screen to give the matter any real thought.

His eyes narrowed as two pairs of legs appeared, one muscular and tanned and the other leaner and pale.

“Uh, are those thighs?” Prompto asked. "Like... naked thighs? No clothes? Uh... little weird."

Yeah.

Yeah, they were. And that was-

“Holy _shit,_ that’s a dick!” Prompto cried. “And there’s another one!”

“What the fuck-”

Prompto grabbed his arm. “Oh my _god,_ Noctis, that’s Iggy!”

Much as he hated to admit it, Prompto was right. There was no mistaking Ignis’ gelled hair and long-fingered hands, even as he pushed the other man on the screen down into a chair, fingers sliding down tanned skin and tracing over the patterns of feather tattoos, kneeling before him, head slipping down between his-

“Oh, _fuck!”_ Noctis threw his hands over his eyes, horrified.

“Is that…” 

“Yes! Shit! Shit, shit, shit-”

“Dude, are Iggy and Gladio _together?”_

“What d’you think?” Noctis demanded, still trying to get the image of Ignis going down on Gladio out of his mind. He groaned, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes even harder.

“Huh. I guess it's not that surprising, when you think about it.”

Prompto sounded very… calm about this, Noctis realized, and he chanced a glance at his friend - making sure that his hands still protected him from the view of the people on screen. Though that did nothing to drown out the wet, slurping noises emanating from the sound system.

Prompto was still watching, eyes glued to the television.

“Dude, are you actually _watching_ this?!” Noctis demanded. “Gross!”

“What? No, it’s not like that!” Prompto said quickly.

“Turn it off!”

“But look at that technique! I had no idea you were supposed to do it like that…”

“Do _what_ like that?!”

“That thing Iggy’s doing with his hand? Huh. I always thought when you blew someone it was more about the mouth, and the suction, but I guess the other hand is important too-”

“Tell me you are _not_ taking sex tips from this.”

Prompto turned to shoot him an annoyed look. “C’mon, Noct, how is this any different from watching porn?” he demanded. “Gotta find your inspiration where you can!”

“How is this _different?”_ Noctis spluttered. “Prom, it’s Specs and Gladio - _Specs and Gladio!”_

“So?”

“I can’t fucking unsee this-”

“Iggy, come on,” Gladio’s voice suddenly said. It was more of a whine really, his voice low and slightly hoarse. Gods, that was his _sex_ voice, and now whenever his shield spoke, Noctis was going to hear _that_ voice, and Astrals, his training sessions were going to be  _hell_ now. He stifled a groan as Prompto’s eyes shot back to the screen. “Just fuck me, already!”  

“So demanding,” Ignis retorted.

“You like it.”

“Mmm, very much so.”

“Gods, why?” Noctis moaned, burying his face in his hands. “Why did they record this?!”

“Well, considering we had to rewind it, I’d say that they like watching it-”

“I _know_ that!”

“Gee, no need to snap.”

There was the sound of bedsprings creaking, followed by the noise of a cap being popped open, and Noctis froze, all too capable of predicting what would come next. “Prompto, turn that off, now,” he ordered, trying to sound as authoritative as possible.

“What? Why? We’re just getting to the good part!”

“Turn it off!”

“But I-”

“Get your weird sex tips somewhere else!”

Prompto sighed, and clicked a button on the remote, the sounds of lubricant being applied disappearing. Hesitantly, Noctis peeked out through his fingers; sure enough, the television screen had faded to blue again, and Prompto stood, going to retrieve the tape and return it to its case.

“You are no fun,” Prompto said, sticking his tongue out at Noctis as he put the tape back where he’d found it.

“Sorry,” Noctis shot back, “I just found out my two friends are fucking each other and like to film it.”

“Oh, come on. This isn’t that surprising.”

“Uh, I beg to differ-”

“They hang out all the time, Noct! What did you think they were doing - talking about the plotlines of those books they read?”

“Maybe, yeah?”

“Dude, even Gladio doesn’t read _that_ many books.”

“Gee, _excuse me_ for not making the leap from hanging out to fucking. It’s not like we’re having sex, and we spend a bunch of time together.”

Prompto tripped over the corner of the coffee table, falling to his hands and knees.

Noctis frowned, immediately sitting up and reaching out a hand to help his friend. “Are you okay?” he asked. 

Prompto was already pushing himself to his feet, dusting off his hands. His face, Noctis noticed, had turned a bright shade of scarlet, freckles barely visible amidst the flush. He let out a nervous laugh, not quite meeting Noctis’ gaze.

“Geez, Noct, don’t just say stuff like that!” he said.

“Stuff like what?”

“Like - like _that._ About us… having sex,” Prompto said this last bit very quickly, rising to his feet. “Surprised me, that’s all.”

Noctis blinked, uncertain.

“Anyways, when is Iggy getting back? Shouldn’t he be here by now?”

He was avoiding the subject, like he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. Noctis wasn’t sure what that meant, and decided to file it away for a rainy day, when he could give it more thought. For now, Prompto was right - Ignis _should_ have been back by now.

Honestly, they were lucky he hadn’t walked in when they’d been watching the tape.

“Yeah,” he said, pulling out his phone. “Lemme call him - oh, wait. Got a text.” He navigated to his messages, reading the text Ignis had sent him.

**Ignis < 4:31 p.m. > Apologies, Noct, but I will be late. Gladio wasn’t ready when I arrived at his apartment, and he is taking longer than expected to dress himself.**

“He’s running late,” Noct said. “Gladio wasn’t ready to leave.”

“That’s weird. Normally Gladio’s always…" Prompto paused, and then turned around, a frown on his face. “Wait. Dude. You don’t think…”

“Oh gods. No. No, no, no. Please, don’t go there.”

“Yep. They are definitely having sex right now.”

Noctis groaned. “You _had_ to say it.” 

“No point in denying the obvious!”

Noctis buried his face in his hands again, shaking his head. 

How was he ever going to look the two of them in the face again? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun with this one, so hopefully it was enjoyable to read :)
> 
> As always, feedback is much loved and appreciated :)


End file.
